


Ungrateful Favour Returned

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Gems In Heat, Mating, NSFW, Pred Jasper, Prey Lapis, Same size vore, Samesize Vore, Vore, idk man!!, jaspis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lapis gets in return for helping Jasper out with her heat is scandalous!! Jasper is very ungrateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungrateful Favour Returned

"Fffuuuckkk.. It's so hot here."  
"You're in heat you idiot. I can smell it from fucking miles away."  
"Piss off, Lapis." The large gem growled as she sprawled out on her back, panting softly. She had entered heat a while ago and mostly everyone was forced out of the temple incase Jasper got desperate enough to make them breed with her. Usually her heats were quick and simple but not this one. It was more intense and she was dripping sweat, her gem pretty much always glowing and her clothes always off. Jasper seemed irritated with it and it only bothered Lapis further. Especially because she wouldn't let Lapis mount her.

Soon enough, Jasper turned over onto her back with a grunt, sprawling out with a pant. Near immediately, Lapis diced in to start sniffing at Jasper's cunt, purring in delight at the scent. She gripped at the large gem's hips as she started to lick at her, probing the large gem to get up further on her knees with a groan. The blue gem panted softly as she continued to sniff and lick, panting against her. Soon enough she got up, quickly removing her skirt and trying to mount the large gem.

With a growl, Jasper wiggled around and she tried to throw Lapis off but she refused in which she dug her claws into Jasper's hips, reaching down to start roughly nipping and biting at the large gem's back in which she stayed still. "Mm, brat, be careful with the biting.." She slurred, closing her eyes and wiggling around slightly. Jasper moaned as Lapis started to pound into her hot pussy, bucking her hips and rutting against the blue gem. She pressed her cheek against the floor, claws digging into the floor,

With no signs of stopping yet, Lapis continued to thrust into Jasper, softly moaning out as she gripped her hips even hard enough it would probably bruise. The small gem wiggled around a little and she hopped up slightly, trying to pound deeper into Jasper which made her cry out, continuing to rut against Lapis. Surprisingly, Jasper suddenly clenched around Lapis' length, making her squeal and pull out, starting to jerk herself off before releasing her load all over Jasper's ass. She cried out softly, throwing her head back. 

"Mmm, ooh yes..." Lapis purred and she flopped onto her rear, leaning back to start panting.

Jasper let out a shaky groan and she sat up on her knees before turning around to face the blue gem. "How.. 'bout I return the favour?"

Lapis nodded and she allowed Jasper to do as she pleased before immediately regretting. Her eyes widened as she let out a muffled squeal, finding herself halfway into Jasper's mouth. Of course that brute had to pull some sort of smug idea out of her fucking ass. With a groan, Lapis kicked her feet out as she felt herself go down the large gem's throat. Soon enough, she scowled as she dropped into Jasper's belly. 

With a soft hiccup, Jasper laid down and she purred, resting her hand against her belly. "Mm, you're such a good mounter and defiantly a good meal..." She laughed, curling up closer to herself as she smugly grinned. The large gem received a muffle whine as an answer. Jasper simply ignored the small gem in her belly as she closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

Lapis stayed awake but however, she would probably never help Jasper out ever again in any heated situation... Unless she got out of control.


End file.
